


Thunderstorms

by orphan_account



Series: Beca and Chloe [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, its gay, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Person A is scared of thunderstorms and person B comforts them.





	Thunderstorms

Rain continuously pounded against the window and lightning bolts shot down threateningly from the sky. Angry clouds rumbled in the sky blocking the gentle glow of the moon. Curled in a ball on the sofa a small adult was shaking in fear at the noises and the prospect of no light or being trapped in her tiny apartment by herself and what if no one noticed or came to rescue her.  
But she was okay as long as the power didn't go out, she just hoped the power didn't go out.   
And the power went out...   
"It is okay, you'll be okay. Don't worry, it's just a storm..." she muttered to herself while rocking back and forth in the corner of her sofa. She looked at her phone and saw missed calls from Jesse and Chloe. She threw her phone back down and curled back into a ball and rested her head on her knees.

She shot up when a knock interrupted her thoughts, staring at the door she waited and grabbed the closest object to her incase she had to throw it at whoever it was (because who knocks on people's apartment doors at 9:30-serial killers, that's who). "Great, a lamp." She thought.   
The door knob slowly turned and a figure stepped in carrying multiple bags with snacks and drinks inside them. Beca pulled back her arm, aiming at the figure when the shadow pulled out their phone torch and shone it at the small adult on the black sofa. She kicked the door shut and quickly walked over to her, "Hey, it's just me, don't worry." She said tentatively placing a hand on Beca's shoulder. "W-what are you doing here, Chloe?" Beca asked while placing down the lamp. Chloe chuckled lightly, "Well, there's a thunderstorm, and I know you're scared of them so I came round to be your..." she paused slightly for dramatic effect "Protector!" Chloe managed to get a laugh out of Beca. "See that's better already," she reassured her tiny friend, "Anyway, I brought you some food and your favourite alcohol from my family. So I'll find your candles and make us some food!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have been off the grid for awhile, been in a huuuuge amount of writer's block but I'm trying to force myself out of it, I won't be able to upload as much as I used to due to the fact that I'm super busy pretty much everyday. Yet, I shall try my best to at least publish a story every one or two weeks.


End file.
